Blown Away: Home Sweet Home
by fangirl-life-dealwithit12
Summary: Based on The Wizard of Oz. When Stevie Baskara gets blown away by a tornado in Kansas, she meets a wonderful world of crazy people, including a scarecrow, named Zander. He and his friends want to become human and Stevie wants to go home. so who do they go to see? The Wizard of course! Haven't you seen the movie? MAJOR Zevie. What did you expect, theyre my profile pic. Read please.
1. Chapter 1: Blown Away

**(This whole story is told in Stevie's point of view)**

Uggh. Kansas sucks. My great grandmother is really sweet, and I love her to bits, but why did she have to live in _Kansas_ of all places. It was boring, it felt like everybody was stuck in the 1950's and worst of all it was tornado season so we were all stuck indoors.

My brown curls sit lightly on the shoulder of my ripped MOTOR CITY t-shirt, with my ripped skinny jeans and black high tops. My maroon beanie dangles off of my head. My mum was still confused as to why, in summer, I was wearing a beanie. It just makes me laugh how out of time my mum is with the world.

The only good thing here, is that my great grandma installed wifi, so I can watch online movies, like _The Hangover _(that I'm watching now). My cairn terrier, Patch, sits on my lap as we both watch the movie. Even through my earphones I can hear my great grandma singing opera while she does the chores. That's it. I need to get out, so I grab my earphones and shut my laptop. I grab my loose denim backpack, pop Patch into the top section where she likes to sleep and sling it over my back carefully.i put the laptop, earphones and my phone in the front pocket. I hop out of the open window and run through the garden, trying not to hurt Patch.

This place is seriously deserted. Everyone is inside because of the tornado warning. I've been coming to this place every year for 14 years (I'm 15) and **according to my math that's pretty good odds.** I lay down in the paddock of the neighbour's farm. Then, suddenly I hear a siren. In the distance, I see a swirling cloud of dust.

_Which may explain why I failed maths._

I lift Patch out of my bag and zip it back up, holding Patch tightly while he whimpers in fright. I remember the tornado safety run through, that I'd seen every time I came here. _If you happen to be outside during a tornado, make way to the nearest shelter. DO NOT go to your own house if another house is closer. It is vital that you are safe straight away._

I dash into the barn of the paddock and bust the door open, then slam it shut and lock all the padlocks. A chicken jumps up startled as I huddle next to it, trying not to listen to the sound of the tornado getting even closer. About 500m away. I lay down on the hay, and hold tears back. This is so frightening. A song is blasting from the radio on the table next to me, by Carrie Underwood, I think.

_Shatter every window _

_Till its all blown away_

_Every brick _

_Every board_

_Every slamming door_

_Blown away_

_Till there's nothing left standing_

_Nothing left of yesterday_

_Every tear-soaked_

_Whiskey memory_

_Blown away_

I reach over to my back pack and pull out my phone, and ring my great grandma. Almost immediately, she picks up the phone.

"Stevie! Oh darling, where are you?! You need to come home right now!"

"It's okay, I'm in Ned's barn, I'm safe. I just can't come home until the tornado passes through."

"…Okay dear. Please be very careful. If anything were to happen to you…"

"I'll be fine. Bye. I love you." I hang up the phone. I lied. I don't know if I'm gonna be okay. Probably not. Tears drop down my face and splash on the end of Patch's nose, who looks up at me, then snuggles into my chest. I hold him close as I hear the tornado just outside the barn. I hear the final line of the song.

_Blown away._

I feel the pressure of the wind as it breaks the walls of the barn. Then I black out. What now…


	2. Chapter 2: Shoes

**By the way, to people who are reading my other fanfic **_**Rocking Heights**_**, I'll keep posting on it, don't worry! I just had an idea for this story and wanted to write it straight away before I forgot it. **

My eyes flitter open as I feel a thud. Everything's kind of a blur, I can't remember much. Maybe great grandma could...Oh no! The tornado, it tore open the barn! I look over to the hideous wreckage of the wall. But there isn't any. It looks just like it did before the tornado. Weird…

Come to think of it, it seems really colourful outside, like, sunnier than normal. And everything looks so much brighter and happier than it did it this morning. How long have I been asleep? I go to pat Patch, but I realize he isn't there. My eyes widen, and I search frantically for him. Then, I hear is silent yapping coming from outside. I sling my back pack over my shoulders and run outside. I see him on the verandah and scoop him up. I give him a relieved hug and squeeze him as he licks my cheek playfully. I turn away giggling, and then I see it, and my mouth drops like a stone.

"Patch…I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…"

Before me stands a hug valley with pink trees and green pastures. The sky is shining a beautiful swirl of blue and yellow. To my left is a huge green mountain with orange forestry piling up till it reaches a huge green crystal city. To my right is a huge red mountain with dead trees and wolves covering the grass, leading up to a huge black castle with thorns covering it and bats flying everywhere.

I step down the verandah to get a better look at this place, but as I step down, I feel a foot beneath my own. I jump, startled, to see a pair of legs with purple and black striped tights and bright red combat boots. I squat down, still on my feet, and see them glisten and sparkle, with the red leather shining onto my face.

"Hello there!" a voice says behind me, all of a sudden. I shriek in surprise and jerk my head around. A blonde girl, about my age, but a bit taller, wearing a puffy, pink fairy dress, with sparkling shoes and tiara. In her hand she holds a small silver wand. Okay, it's official. This place is creepy, _beyond _creepy.

"H-hi" I stutter, "nice…dress."

She puts on a goofy smile and bounces up and down, "I KNOW RIGHT! I love it!" Then, realising her silly actions, she coughs and goes back to normal.

"Munchkins? Come out and meet our guest."

Almost immediately, a group of small men and women appear from around the barn, under the girls dress, from behind trees, from every place imaginable. They all look at me, bewildered. Probably because of how different my clothes are to their posh clothing. Suddenly, one of the munchkins, a small women wearing a blue dress jumps on my jeans and starts climbing up my leg.

"What is this stuff she's wearing? It looks ridiculous, and all of her clothes are ripped. Were you in an accident, girl?" she inquires.

"Well, yes, but my clothes are already ripped. That's what everybody wears where I come from."

"And where do you come from?"

"America."

They all look at me, confused. I look at them with a look of realization.

"I'm not on Earth, am I?"

The blonde girl steps forward once more and shakes her head, no.

"This is the land of Oz. My name is Grace, the good witch of the South. And that woman underneath your barn? That _was _Samantha the wicked witch of the East. But now, her reign of terror has come to an end. The witch is dead!"

The crowd of munchkins suddenly erupts into applause and cheering. Somehow, a group of men lift me up into the air, and start chanting 'The witch is dead! The witch is dead!' Grace waves her wand and millions of tiny pieces of confetti float from the skies.

I grin and laugh as I crowd surf the munchkins, with Patch across my stomach, yapping happily and licking the hands of the men.

All of a sudden, a puff of green smoke appears in the middle of the crowd, causing the men to drop me. I land with a thud on my butt, an luckily Patch is fine. The munchkins hide behind Grace who gets in a protective stance, and I stand in between it all, with Patch in my arms.

The smoke clears to reveal a girl with green skin and brunette hair. She is wearing a long black, lacey dress, that tightens around her waist, high heeled black shoes and black highlights that stand out. She has dark black lipstick and heavy mascara. She sees me and an evil grin plasters onto her black lips.

"Grace, why wasn't I informed that we had guests" she says as she encircles me, brushing her fingers against my shoulders, sending shivers down my spine. Grace jumps in front of me and puts up her arm defensively.

"I didn't think we were on speaking terms. Besides I didn't think you were interested in the happening in this part of Oz."

I give her a startled look, "Who's that?" I ask.

Grace whispers "she's the wicked witch of the West-"

"You don't use my actual name anymore? Pity, mother always said I had a gorgeous name" she says. She puts on a fake gentle smile and looks me in the eye.

"My name's Molly, sweetie" she says sweetly. "What's your name?"

I glare at her with cold eyes "Stevie."

At the sound of my name, the munchkins all gasp and start whispering to each other. Grace has a shocked expression on her face, and Molly just keeps smiling.

"Wow, what a nice name" she states and looks down at my feet.

"Nice boots." I look down startled and realize that my high tops have been replaced with the red combat boots. I didn't put them on! All of a sudden Molly points her sharp black fingernail underneath my chin and lifts my head up.

"Just hand them over _Stevie_ and you'll be back home before you know it, and nobody has to get hurt." With that she raises her other hand. As she does a munchkin boy is lifted into the air with his hands around his throat, struggling for breath. I gasp and lean down to get off the boots, but the zipper is stuck. _Really _stuck. Grace steps up to Molly again.

"She didn't take them Molly. I did. They belong to her now. So get your sorry butt out of my land before I make you wish you were never born."

Molly just smirks, and her voice turns evil. She turns to me as her eyes go black, "fine, but you cant stay here forever. I'll get you my pretty" she turns sharply and points at Patch "and your little dog too!" the blackness from her eyes slowly consume her body and she evaporates into the air. Grace turns to me with fear in her eyes.

"Don't listen to her Stevie, the only way you can get home is if you see the Wizard, who lives in the Emerald City. Giving her those boots will only make things worse."

I panic as a bubble starts to appear around Grace "But how do I get to the Emerald City?" I ask.

She smiles as her bubble starts to float away "Just stay on the yellow sidewalk and you'll get there. Stevie, it was no accident that you came here. It was destiny…"

And with that, she disappears. I feel a tug on my t-shirt. I turn to see a munchkin girl pointing in the direction of the Emerald City.

"Follow the yellow brick road!" I smile at her and ruffle her hair. She giggles and runs off to her mother. Soon enough all the munchkins are shouting.

"Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road!" I put Patch back into my backpack and take my first step onto the yellow stones. Oh boy…


	3. Chapter 3

**(BTW guys I have just started writing a book on Wattpad its called **_**Deep Blue **_**and its about magic and adventure and romance too! My username on wattpad is **_**hayleybannerman12 **_**if you wanna find it easily! ) Now guys thank you so much for the reviews they have been so lovely to read! Thanks for your support!**

_**Guest : I LOVED IT UPDATE NEEEDS SOME SERIOUS ZEVIE**_

**Aww thank you Guest! Don't worry this chapter will feature our first bits of Zevie! ;) **

_**HTRobsessed : Mannnn...I love your stories! They are...magical! Exellent writing! Update soon! And how do you came up with all this incredible ideas ?! Amazing!**_

**Thank you! Sometimes I get ideas from books and movies with scenes that perfectly go with Zevie/whatever ship I am writing about. Then I come up with the story!**

_**ZevieFan:Please continue and do more ZEVIE stories:)**_

**I will continue writing the story **** and don't fret my pet, lots of Zevie stories to come!**

_**HTRobsessed:Whaaaat is going on...? Like update soon cause I wanna read mooooreee !**_

**Haha thanks again! All will be revealed in good time…MWAHAHAHA (cough) sorry got a bit weird there. This, this is a weird intro to the story guys, but I haven't updated in a while so… just give me some time, and I'll get back to the normal stuff**

…

**but not right now. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA….just read the story.**

I walk down the yellow sidewalk, with my denim backpack clunking behind me, and my red boots tapping on the pavement. How did I get myself into this mess?

Suddenly I hear voice. Not talking but singing. I distinctively recognize the sound of a ukulele playing. I would know, because I have a ukulele at home. As I come closer, I hear the words they sing.

_A tornado flew around my room_

_Before you came_

_Excuse the mess it made_

_It usually doesn't rain in_

_Southern California _

_Much like Arizona _

_My eyes don't shed tears but _

_Boy they ball when I'm _

_Thinking about you_

_You know, know, know _

_I've been thinking about you_

_You know, know, know_

_I've been thinking about you_

_Do you think about me still?_

_Do you? Do you? Do you?_

I come over a small hill to a corn patch. And there he is. A scarecrow.

Well that makes sense, doesn't it?

I walk over to him. He has black hair with slight curls at the front. He doesn't look like he would really scare away anything. You can't tell that he has a sack for a head, it's so much like real skin. He wears a red checkered shirt and overalls, like most scarecrows, but he doesn't wear a straw hat.

He turns his head to me, and his expression goes from dazed to surprised. He quickly puts away the ukulele and puts his arms out to the sides. Strange. Its like he doesn't want people to see him.

"Who are you?" I ask. He stands still with a blank face.

"I can't talk. I'm a scarecrow. Duh." He says in a hilarious voice.

"Yes you can, I just heard you singing."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't, you're dumb."

"_You're_ dumb."

We glare at each other for a few seconds, until we both burst out laughing at how childish we sounded.

"Sorry, I can talk, I'm just not supposed to," he says, laughing while he talks. He stops laughing, and he sighs.

"It's a stupid rule. I'm not even a real scarecrow. My brothers stuffed my clothes with hay a few years ago, as a joke, and stuck me to this piece of wood in the middle of our crops. Then they ran off, and I haven't seen them since. People kind of just assumed I was a scarecrow."

I frown and look at the back of the pole. I see his clothes pinned to the wood. That must have been why he was so life like.

"Well, I have to go see the Wizard, so I can get back home. That's my wish. I'm guessing your wish is for people not to hang you up like a scarecrow?" I grin.

"Actually, I wouldn't wish for that. I would wish for love. And that everyone could hear my music."

I smile warmly at him, and he returns it. We stare into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity, until we both look away, blushing. He has such deep, blue eyes.

"Well, I guess…you could come with me?" I manage to stutter out. I don't know why he makes me so nervous. I juts met the guy!

"Really?" he asks eagerly, his face lighting up. He realizes his position, and immediately straightens himself out, coughs, and leans back, trying to act cool.

"I mean-yeah, sure, I'll let you tag along-I mean- cool, I'll come. As long as you don't cramp my style." He says smoothly, winking at me at the end.

I giggle at his attempt at slickness, pull out the nails from the piece of wood. He gently stands up, and immediately, his knees turn inwards, trying to balance. We chuckle and I cross my arms.

"It's really been that long, huh?" I laugh.

He rolls his eyes at me. "Just help me already."

I put his arm around my shoulder, and we head off down the yellow sidewalk.


End file.
